


Allegro

by the_fifth_marauder101



Series: The Ice prince of Ithaca [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: <3, Angst, Banished Draco Malfoy, Banishment, Based on Allegro, Books, Bullies, Butterflies, Child Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle - Freeform, Dolls, Draco Adopted by Parkinsons, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy the Ice prince, Flashbacks, Gen, Gregory Goyle - Freeform, He's a tiny boi, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I guess???, I'm sorry I'm only a beginning Violinist, I'm sorry my baby, Ice, Isolation, Kid Fic, Lonely Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mages, Magic, My poor bby, Original Universe, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Pansy means well, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Prologue, Smart Draco Malfoy, Song fic, Squicks, Vincent Crabbe - Freeform, Violins, White Rabbit - Freeform, bunny - Freeform, but boy is he in a world of hurt, but she's a teenager what do you expect, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, theo nott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fifth_marauder101/pseuds/the_fifth_marauder101
Summary: Butterflies and DollsWindows and books.Bunnies, Bullies, and BanishmentWhy is Draco always overlooked?





	Allegro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Spice_and_Everything_Nice/gifts).



> Before Long Long Ago, a bit of backstory for our main character and how the snowball effect began.

_**Allegro** _

 

[ https://vimeo.com/335982799](https://vimeo.com/335982799)

 

>  
> 
> _Butterflies and Dolls_
> 
>  
> 
> _Windows and books._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bunnies. Bullies, and Banishment_
> 
> _Why is Draco always overlooked?_
> 
>  

* * *

 

For Draco, three was the golden age. For most children it would be age six or seven, but not him. His mother had always said he was a bright child.

 

There was one day, in particular, one day that he could truly say he was happy. That day was a good day.

 

They had all went out to the vineyards as a family. It was a bright sunny day as well, which wasn’t common for Icatha, given how far up north they were. Draco was especially interested in the colorful butterflies that fluttered around the area. He chased after them in happiness and innocence, with Pansy at his heels.

 

Innocence. What a fickle thing.

 

Draco was five when he began to notice the signs. The way Pansy would scoot away a bit from him when he came up to her. How she would sit as far as she could from him when they played. He always brushed it off as her just wanting some space now that they were a bit older. But it really hit him one rainy day.

 

They were in Pansy's room. She sat near the left side of the room, combing her dolls hair and humming to herself. Draco sat rather close to the middle but still towards the right side of the room. He had a book in his lap, but couldn’t focus, not when he couldn’t figure out why she had moved away from him.  Usually, when they would play, they would sit side by side. Always near each other, always close. Even if they were doing different things they remained side by side, but…

 

Suddenly, they weren’t.

 

Draco didn’t know what to do.

 

It got worse over the years. When they were introduced to the other nobles’ children, Pansy hit it off with them, yet Draco had preferred to stick with himself, and his books. He would watch from the window seat in his room, as Pansy played with her friends in the gardens of the palace. He tried to join them many times, but he never quite fit in. And it wasn’t like the others wanted him there anyway.

 

He would just remain with his books.

 

When he was nine, things really took a turn for the worst. Pansy tried her best to get out of spending time with him every time she was asked. A resigned look that would grace his sister’s face, before she plastered on a sickeningly sweet smile. The one that made him feel as though he was being physically stabbed due to how fake it was. But he tried to make things better.

 

He practiced his magic, working to be good - _nay_ \- great, so Pansy would want to spend time with him. So his parents could see he was more than just their failed ‘son’. He practiced teleportation and transfiguration.  Potions and charms. Healing and defense. Hexes, jinxes, curses, and ancient rituals. His personal favorite types of magic were mind magics and his ice abilities. Those came much more naturally.

 

The day he was sentenced had to be last time he ever let himself hope.

 

The had made a friend that day, a sweet little bunny rabbit who he had gained the trust of and listened to him. He had talked to the animal for hours before Theo Nott, and his lackeys came up to him. No one asked him what happened, no one listened to his side of the story. No one was there for him, or on his side.

  
His only friend was a bunny, and that too, was only for a day.

 

And then it all went snowballing down, and he watched, helpless to stop it.

 

The snowball hit him, and for the first time in his life, he felt cold.

 

Standing in the middle of the court, as his own father gave the verdict to sentence him to isolation and exile him from his home, the kingdom he would have been destined to rule, Draco felt cold and numb.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been inspired by the pieces in the 'Suzuki book for Violins'.  
> This piece was inspired by Allegro.


End file.
